Ring 2
Ring 2 is the second ring of Kiddie's Inferno. It is harder than both Ring 1 and Ring 3. The ring mostly contains towers with difficulties Hard and above. The Soul Crushing tower here is Tower of Difficulty Chart. At Insane difficulty, it was the easiest Soul Crushing tower until Ring 4 and up got 2 soul crushing towers. Unlike in Ring 1, whenever you fall out of a tower, you get to explore the map rather than just dying. Entering it requires beating 4 towers in World 1. Design The design of this ring is a huge grassy area to walk around in with towers on top of rocks. There is also many trees around the map. During Christmas time, it was also very snowy. This ring also has a death counter to see how many people died in the server. Just like in ring 1, the lobby has several pieces of pixel art (5 to be exact). The portal emblem of this ring is 4 wedges that form a diamond shape. You can explore outside the towers and the lobby, since it's really spacious. Secrets Soul Crushing * This ring has a secret tower called the Tower of Difficulty Chart. How you used to enter it was to, get on top of Tower of Cold Hands' portal to get over the wall. The portal will now be in front of you. * Now, you must go next to the portal for Tower of Eternal Suffering then do a corner glitch (wall glitch) to reach the portal. ( This was also how to reach it before the ToCH 'route was made ) Fidjo20 * In front of Tower of Cold Hands lies a tree with a secret ladder, climb it and you will be able to observe a disjointed Fidjo20. * During Halloween Event 2019: Go outside the lobby in the viewing area, and you can spot Fidjo20 in a tree. Badge(s) * 'lolwut: In the credits room, go to the wall behind Cll0y. You will notice a slightly different colored wall when compared to rest of the wall. Turns out, you can walk through it. After entering the small room, jump up the blocks to claim a hidden badge. Other * In the credits room, go behind Kiddie_Cannon and you'll see Kiddies Beans. * If you go on the edge of the map you'll find a portal that leads to an obby called "Jupiter_Five's Minecraft World". It is a fairly difficult and short obby with Minecraft blocks. * In the lobby, head outside from the viewing area and go to the back of the base of the Tower of Falling and Failing from the right side (the side where the baseplate ends). You should see a ladder clinging to the base of ToFaF that leads under the map. Head down and do the obstacle course making sure you don't fall as you will have to restart. After heading inside, follow the little path. You will reach a glass T-Posing metalized Peter Griffin from Family Guy. If you touch him, you will get teleported to a long black hall with ominous music. You'll see a portal with the Nil difficulty. When you get more near to the portal, you'll start making out the name Tower of Broken Tables, which is a tower from gawd's awful towers. If you enter the portal (which has everything a ring 2 portal would have) you'll get teleported to the lobby and then a Seinfeld meme track will play in the background. Removed/Broken * The Jupiter_Five NPC in the lobby can be pushed around. (Broken for now) * A thanos head could be found in the corner of the map. (removed) Subrealm The subrealm for this Ring 2 is unknown, but its method of going to the subrealm is the waterfall obby which used to be for the Arcane Area subrealm, which has been moved to Zone 2. It will be used for Ring 2's intended subrealm. However, there was an event subrealm that occured here (Thanksgiving Event 2019) and a tower called Tower of Autumn Harvest. Towers # Tower of One Equals Zero replacement (medium/hard proof in discord poll section) # Tower of Overcoming Hatred (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Cold Hands (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Shattered Dreams (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Deep Darkness (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Traps # Tower of Autumn Harvest (page unfinished) (only available during the Thanksgiving 2019 event) # Tower of Falling and Failing (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Table Flipping # Tower of Eternal Suffering (featured on the ring select) # Citadel of Wacky Strategy (page unfinished) (coming soon) # Tower of Difficulty Chart (Soul Crushing) (featured on the ring select) Music * Lobby: Wonders of Nature * Temporary Lobby: Soundsmith - Summit * Original Lobby: Clanker's Cavern - Banjo-Kazooie * Waterfall Obby: part 1: Freedom Planet OST - Dragon Valley 1 * Waterfall Obby: part 2: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Gangplank Galleon * Christmas Lobby: Frozen City * Inside ToFaFs' base: None * Dark hall leading to the ToBT portal: Unknown * Thanksgiving Lobby Music: ??? Trivia * This is last ring that is physically changed by Seasons, with ring 3 being the last one to be changed by seasons (winter). * This is first ring to hide it's Soul Crushing Tower. * This is the only ring to be almost entirely comprised of community towers. * This ring use to have an easy tower, but was later removed from the game on request of the creator of the tower. * This was the first ring to not have any easy or medium towers, except for ToOEZ, but was later added, then removed. Gallery Ring2Ingame.png|The entire Ring 2 (Old) RobloxScreenShot20190607_142937594.png|Ring 2 from CoWS Category:Rings Category:Ring 2 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH